Max Goes to New York again
by Inuyashagirl7692
Summary: Angel uses her creepy mind control on Max to try to get Max to let her to become the flock's new leader. Luckily Max stops her, and flies to New York to try to figure out exactly what those scientists at Itex did to her sweet Angel. Max/Fang Max/OC maybe... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Maximum Ride, and I'm the one only leader of a flock of mutant children. We all had avian DNA grafted into us before we were born, and so we all have wings and some other special abilities. I don't like repeating myself so if you want to know what they are, well you'll just have to read the previous books. Anyways, Angel told me yesterday at our "not so safe" safe house that I was no longer qualified to be their leader. "You're too emotional, and that make you rash and distracted. In other words, weak." I remember feeling like someone had sucker punched me in the stomach. How could these words be coming from my sweet little Angel? What had those scientists done to her? Fang was the only one with us in the living room with us at the time, and his dark eyes had widened slightly, which meant he felt the same way I did. Angel smiled her innocent little smiled and said, " I'm smarter than you, Max, it's really that I should be the leader." Ugh, this again. I tried to hold on to my composure, and started, "Now Angel, we've been over this you-" _Maybe Angel should be the leader…_What?_ After all she is smarter than me, and she's special. Really, would it be so bad to not have to be the bad guy all the time? I could hang out with Fang more…_ "STAY OUT OF MY MIND!" My palm hit Angel's cheek with a startling smack, and the force of it sent her sprawling. Fang quickly went to her side, and her eyes met mine with a look of pure hatred in her eyes, but I'm sure the look on my face wasn't a picnic either, since the hand that held her cheek was trembling. _You aren't my Angel, anymore,_ I thought at her, _so if you ever hurt me or any one in my flock I won't hesitate. I'll kill you myself. _The sneer Angel gave me told me she'd heard. Fang shook his head, just as Nudge,Iggy and the Gasman walked in. "Angel!," Gazzy rushed to her side and glared at me as I headed towards the door. "Fang, call me on my cell if anything happens, you'll have to take care of them while I'm gone." Fang stood and followed me to the door. "Are you this isn't Angel's doing?," he asked in a hushed voice. "No, but if I find what I'm looking for we may have some answers to what those scientists did to her back in New York. If I'm not back in three days… "You'll be back, you always come back to me," He pulled me close and kissed me like I'd be gone for 3 years instead of 3 days. Instantly, my brain went to mush, along with the armor I'd built to protect my heart. I heard Nudge gasp, and Iggy groan, but all that mattered was that Fang was in my arms, and I loved him. "Be careful" he said, suddenly serious. Way to ruin the mood. "I always am." I replied, grinning, and was rewarded with a slight twitch of his lip, before I took off into the night sky.

Since I can fly the fastest out of all the flock, and I mean freakishly fast, it only took about an hour at most to get to New York. After flying in the wilderness for so long, it was kind of nice to hear the sounds and see the sights of civilization. The lights and the busy traffic help me take my mind off of Angel for a little while. I drifted over the city for a while just enjoying the feel of the wind under my wings and in my hair, after all not much interrogating can be done when everything's locked and everyone's asleep, when I heard a shrill scream about 2,000 feet below me, and two blocks over. I honed in with my razor sharp raptor vision to see a young girl being cornered by five large burly guys, one of which was now gently caressing her cheek with a hunting blade, and holding a gun under her chin with his other hand. His lackeys carried an assortment of pipes, guns, and knifes. A shadow of a boy about my age jumped down from a roof behind the lead thug, just as I was beginning to plan my daring and brilliant rescue, and shouted, "Let her go!" The lead thug turned to the boy, who was holding no weapon of the kind – the idiot- threw the poor girl into his arms, and smiled, " Shoot em boys" I flapped my wings harder than ever remember doing, and made it just in time to hear the girl scream, and see the boy struggle to shield her with his body. Idiot. I swooped down, and managed to covered them both with 13 ft worth of wings, before I felt bullets wiz through my wings, back and shoulders. I bit my lip and didn't scream. After the bullets stopped, I did a quick inventory. I had been shot in the back and shoulder, but nothing serious, mostly just muscle tissue, and three bullets in my wings, which meant I wouldn't be able to fly home, and that pissed me off. I looked at the two kids I'd just rescued. The girl looked pale. She was probably going to pass out soon, and the eyes she looked at me with were about the size of saucers. I guess she hadn't been reading Fang's blog. The boy on the other hand, just looked at me, cool as a cucumber, and said, "Thanks, we owe you one." I had to admit, I'd never seen anyone quite like him, except… I turned and face the thugs while the boy laid the girl against the wall and gave her his jacket. "Don't worry, we'll get you home safely, I promise" I groaned inwardly, what did he mean "we'll"? The thugs weren't in much better shape than the girl. Really, does anyone go on the computer or watch the news anymore? I figured I looked pretty creepy being a winged girl covered in blood and all, so I did what Fang would do and flew straight at them with the fiercest expression I could muster. It worked well enough, except the head thug shot me in the shoulder again before I could rip the gun from his hands, and fix him with my Angel Avenger glare. Yeah, I'm badass. I'm pretty sure he almost wet himself, before he ran off to join his lackeys. I would have doubled over laughing if I didn't hurt so damn much, so instead I just hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Now in case you're wondering why I didn't just dodge the bullet, well, that's because that bullet would have been a pretty little hole in Miss Sleeping Beauty's pretty little head if I had dodged it. And being the world's savior and all I couldn't have let that happen. The last thing I remember is that dark haired boy running to my side, and laying my head on his lap. Then I faded into a world of black.

Let's just put this out there. Getting shot sucks.


	2. Finis

**Crack Continuation #1**

I woke up dazed, disoriented, and extremely pissed off! Somebody shot me… again! And for what? For trying to help two kids for no reason other than I am a damn good person.

I struggled to get out of bed so I could get a better idea of how much worse my day could get, and saw a freak in a red and blue, skintight, bug suit. Hanging. From. The. Ceiling.

"Hey… I know this is a little awkward, what with me hanging from the ceiling and you quite noticeably lacking a shirt at the moment." I checked and yes, I do happen to be shirtless. Unless you count all the bandaging around my wounds. Looks like someone treated my wounds before they abandoned me and left me alone with a guy in an onesie. "Have I mentioned you really pull off that bandage look? I mean, seriously-" I whacked him with the pillow. "Well, that was rude. And after I personally removed your shirt and treated your wounds." Whack. "Per. Son. Na. Ly" He drew out word like he wanted me to kill him, and I was really considering it, until realized I recognized his voice.

"You're the boy I rescued before."

"Wha? I have no idea of whom you may be speaking."

I snorted. "Oh, shove it, Bugboy"

"Bugboy!" He shouted with a voice full of indignation. "What is about this suit that screams insect to you people? It's covered in webs. I climb like a spider. And, for your information, spiders are arachnids, not bugs. That is a common misconception, and I'm getting a little tired of correcting people. Also, I am not a bugboooy. I am a bugMan… No wait, I am a spiderman. I'm Spiderman." I didn't recognize the name and it must have shown on my face, because he said, "You've really never heard of me?"

"Sorry, Bugboy. Maybe you're not as famous as you think you are."

"Well, excuse me, Birdlady, if I think saving New York on a weekly basis should earn me a little recognition." Ugh.

"Don't call me Birdlady. The name is Max."

"Oh, well, that's a very manly name. Good thing that you're a very manly chick, eh?" He did a few spins on the ceiling and bounced on his web.

"Don't make come up there and strangle you." I struggled to sit upright but pain shot through me like an electric shock. I didn't have time for pain. I needed to find a way to treat Angel.

"You're right. I wouldn't want to be beaten up by a gunshot wound victim. That would be embarrassing."

**Possible Crack Continuation #2**

"Oh, well, that's a very manly name. Good thing it fits, since you're so manly. Can I call you Maxey? How about Maxine?" He did a few spins on the ceiling as he spoke. Like I've never been able to take down a moving target before. Then again, usually I'm not filled with so many holes.

"How about I call you Dead Meat?" I growled. It would have been much more threatening if I wasn't struggling to sit upright. I didn't have to sit around and lick my wounds, though. I needed to find a way to treat Angel.

The black haired boy pushed me back onto the bed, "Ignore him. He thinks he's funny, but everyone else just wants him to shut up."

"Now, Logan, we've been over this… I am funny." Three long blades began to protrude from the black haired boy's knuckles. "Right, shutting up now." Spiderman was finally silent. I suddenly felt like hugging a boy named Logan… but saw the blades and thought better of it.

When Logan spoke, his voice was full of the authority I always tried so hard to project, "Now that she's awake, we need to get out of here. They'll come checking buildings like these for stray mutants soon."

A thought occurred to me. Someone was missing. "Wait, what about the girl? The one I saw you with. Is she alright?"

Spiderman answered me, "She's fine. Logan took her home. He and I were supposed to patrol for runaway potential mutants together actually, but Leeroy Jenkins decided to try and solo it, so if there is anyone you should be mad at, it should be him." He pointed to himself, "Not me," and then at Logan, "Him"

Those blades still look pretty sharp. I may strong but I'm also sane. Mostly. Right now, I needed to focus on what was important. And that was my flock. Even if I didn't trust these people, they had treated my wounds. I didn't feel like repaying them by getting them killed. Although, something tells me my current flightlessness is largely their fault, but they can go into details on that later.

Now to make nice. "Listen, thank you for taking care of me. Both of you." Spiderman touched his heart like he was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Logan blinked. "But I need to find a way to help my sister. She's gone all Darth Vader on me, and if I find the people responsible, I might be able to find out how to turn her back into something resembling the sweet girl she used to be." And maybe make her a little more befitting of her name, because right now, calling her "Angel" just screams irony. Let's face it; angelic is not one of the first word I'd use to describe her.

Logan turned to face me, "We think a friend of ours may have been kidnapped by the same people who kidnapped your sister. Before you interrupt, yes, we've been reading your brother's blog. They've been taking kids and experimenting on them for the past few weeks. The normal kids either end up mutants, or they die. The mutant kids, like our friend, can gain new powers, or they can go insane. All the kids have a chip in them, and we haven't found a way to get it out yet. It's like these bastards trying to build an army of kid mutants, and one of ours is stuck in the middle of it. Her name is Kitty. She was on a reconnaissance mission, but, somehow, they found out about her. Help us rescue her, and we'll do what we can to help you get your little sister back."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Do what we can?" He shrugged.

"You'll be surprised how much "what we can do" covers. These blades aren't just for show." The blades slowly retracted back into his arm. It looked painful. The boy looked up at the guy still hanging from the ceiling. "His silly costume isn't just for show either." Oh, well, that's reassuring.

"How do I know I can trust you guys? And not just trust you not to backstab me while I try to help you save your alleged friend, but also trust you not to die on me?"

With easy and fluid movements, Spiderman climbed down from the ceiling and held my hand. His hand was surprisingly warm.

"We don't have expiration dates." Logan said.

Spiderman added, "And between you and me, we superheroes are bad at only two things. One of them is giving up. The other is dying." That was good to hear. I've lost so much of what I once had. I don't know how much of the "Max" I used to be would be left if I lost anything else.

"How can she know about Darth Vader and not about me?"

**Actual Outline**

Max meets a boy and a girl who also escaped from the School. The boy has no powers that he knows of, and the girl can now everything that will happen three seconds in the future, making conversation difficult. They help Max infiltrate the School facility in New York, Max finds out how to help Angel, they return the flock to normal, Max develops feelings for the boy, but ultimately stays with Fang, who was seething with jealousy for almost every lucid moment he had once he met the OC boy.

This was stopped because I didn't want to make two Mary Sues and I just lost interest in the series. Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to me finishing this, and I hope you have a good summer.


End file.
